


merry christmas, you're finally mine

by sayhellotothestars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Catra has two moms, Catradora Moms, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Human Catra (She-Ra), Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Parenthood, Pining, Romance, Super Pal Trio (She-Ra), They're the best moms, catradora, two childhood best friends raising a child together, what about it, yes I did astral project the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayhellotothestars/pseuds/sayhellotothestars
Summary: Adora has been encouraged for years by their friends to come clean to Catra about her feelings. She's never gathered the courage to take the leap of faith, but they're both at a moment in their lives where it might be possible that Catra... could actually reciprocate them. Right?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	merry christmas, you're finally mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the wh*res GC](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+wh%2Ares+GC).



Adora sighed, her shoulders sagged dejectedly. “Guys, you know I love you, but _please_ stop asking. We’ve been best friends forever. I don’t want—” Adora hesitated. She had to force the next words out of her mouth. No matter how many times she tried to come to terms with it, it never got any simpler for her to address the elephant in the room. “M-My _feelings_ for Catra to ruin what we have. I’m happy. She’s happy. Cyrus is happy. We’re fine as we are.” 

Glimmer and Bow shared a sympathetic smile over Adora’s head. Bow rubbed a hand understandingly over Adora’s back, pulling her into a one-armed hug. “I’m sorry, Adora. We don’t mean to make you upset; it’s just…” Bow trailed off, looking out into the living room where Catra had Cyrus snuggled in her arms. She was speaking animatedly with Scorpia and the rest of the crew. Her laughter could be heard into the kitchen. Adora’s gaze shifted between her and the boy in her arms, a soft smile on her lips.

“Adora, you’re right, you have something amazing here. You’re content... not happy, though. Don’t you want more?” The way Glimmer phrased the last part of her question sounded more like a knowing statement.

Adora ripped her gaze away from Catra and looked down, twiddling her thumbs around her cup of eggnog with a thoughtful frown. “Well, yes. Of course, I do.” After a moment, she shook her head and shrugged lightly. Her ponytail swayed with the movement. “But I can’t be greedy. I should be happy with what I have… right?” 

Glimmer sighed. Adora hated how her cheeks burned in embarrassment at the irritated look Glimmer gave her. “Adora, you’re not greedy or selfish for wanting more. The way you two are, it’s logical that romantic feelings would be developed. But you don’t have _just_ feelings. This isn’t a crush you’ll eventually _get over; otherwise,_ you already would have. You’re in love with Catra—have been for years. You two have always been like a couple. Since she adopted Cyrus, you’ve become a _family_. You two are practically married already! What’s the worst that could happen?”

Adora scoffed, sliding her socked foot around the edge of the design on the tile. “Oh, I don’t know! I could get rejected for one.” 

Glimmer and Bow grimaced. Glimmer should have worded her question a little differently. Adora didn’t take the topic of conversation lightly. 

“Secondly,” Adora continued, “Cyrus... he’s like my son! If Catra rejects me, she’ll kick me out, she won’t let me see Cyrus again, and our relationship will change forever! My life will be over,” she muttered, hanging her head. Images of her never getting to see her favorite people in the world had already begun playing in her mind.

“Adora,” Bow said, “ _none_ of that will happen. I promise you. You need to take a chance. Come clean. I swear to you that Catra returns your feelings—”

“And if she doesn’t?” Adora asked desperately. 

“In the hopeless case that she doesn’t, I can also promise that your friendship won’t be ruined. You’ll still have them. They adore you; Catra loves you; Cyrus loves you. You already have the domestic life you’ve always wanted. Don’t you think it would be the biggest regret of your life if you just… never took that leap of faith? You have to trust that no matter what, your bond with Catra will remain. You’ve been best friends since you were in diapers, you developed feelings for her, so I think the chances of her not falling for you too are pretty slim, don’t you think?” 

Adora groaned and dragged a hand down her face. “I don’t know! I’m just scared of everything.” 

“Adora,” Glimmer said. “You’ve done so much for Catra. You’ve become a huge part of Cyrus’ life. You sacrificed so much to be able to support her, to be able to be there for her during the most important moments, and they’re the most important moments of your life as well. Cyrus is just as much your son as he is Catra’s, and everyone knows this. You cried when you and Catra got to hold him for the first time, don’t you remember?”

Adora smiled wistfully as she recalled. It was embarrassing how much she had cried when she had seen the way Catra stared down at her new baby. Adora fell more in love with the way Catra fell in love with Cyrus, but her bawling had only gotten worse when Catra carefully slipped the tiny bundle into her arms to rejoice with her. Realizing she was the person Catra wanted to share such an important event with the most already had her feelings in a frenzy. Adora hadn’t expected to fall in love again, but it happened anyway as soon as she looked down at the tiny, pink, scrunched up face blinking against the bright lights of the hospital room. She hadn’t expected her heart to grow ten more sizes and her world to blossom with new colors and emotions for the tiny human she held close to her chest—Catra’s son. That day, something had changed between Catra and her. Adora couldn’t quite explain what it was, but when they had shared that moment, Adora’s entire world shifted. The memory always made tears spring at the corner of her eyes. “Yeah, of course, I remember. It was a turning point in our lives.” She wiped at her cheeks with a proud grinning. “It was the best moment of my life. You guys should have seen Catra’s face,” Adora’s throat thickened, her voice trembled with emotion. “She had this look on her face… it was unlike anything I’d ever seen, and I had seen her through _everything_. I can’t even explain it, but it was so magical.”

Bow smiled gently and pulled Adora into a hug. “Adora, I love you so much, but you are _so_ dumb. That alone should be enough for you to know that Catra reciprocates your feelings. She wanted you to be there during the most important moment in her life. She chose you. She trusts you. She wanted and still wants to share everything with you.”

“Exactly,” Glimmer agreed. “And when you gave Catra no other choice but to accept your help with Cyrus, she didn’t even try to turn you down. She was so happy that you had willingly moved into her house to take on the responsibility of helping care for _her_ baby. I’m sure she appreciated the help, but having you there to take on a responsibility that was not yours spoke volumes of your love for them. You should have seen her face the first time when you referred to Cyrus as your son. Both of you. _This_ is what she wants, Adora. She wants this just as much as you do.”

When they put it like that, Adora felt like maybe she did have a chance. If she confessed to Catra and Catra turned out to reciprocate her feelings for her, Adora wouldn’t even know how to react. They had shared so many special moments that had pulled them closer together. It didn’t make Adora a fool to believe that there was a possibility Catra might want more, too, right? In the back of her mind, Adora still had the lingering doubt that her entire life would come crashing down in flames with her confession, but… Had Catra been giving her signs? Adora hadn’t told Catra she was in love with her, but surely her actions had been enough for her to figure them out. Had Catra’s actions held the same meaning?

It was typical for them to sleep in the same bed—they had a whole domestic routine. Adora and Catra shared food, Cyrus, and all of the responsibilities that came with him. They knew each other’s wants and needs better than they knew themselves, and they could read each other just with one look. They held each other and looked for one another for love and support. It was usual for them to take care of one another. It was normal, but had it all been done with strictly platonic intentions? 

Adora could quickly answer that on her end—the answer was no. But did Catra see it the same way? Did Catra know that Adora had romantic feelings for her by the way she held her? The way she looked at her? Did she know that every single thing Adora did was because she was so whipped for her?

Adora breathed in deeply. She had been silent for so long, lost in her thoughts, that when she finally spoke, Bow and Glimmer were startled. “I-I think you might be right.” She sighed. She rubbed her hands and pulled back from the counter, puffing out her cheeks. “I… I can’t keep running from my feelings, and I can’t keep letting them grow. My entire life can’t revolve around Catra if I don’t know the truth.” 

Bow and Glimmer stayed silent for several seconds, both surprised. 

“Well, I’m glad you finally came to your senses,” Glimmer replied slowly. 

“Regardless of what happens,” Bow said. “We’re here for you. All of us are.” 

Adora nodded, swallowing thickly. “I-I’m going to tell her. Soon. I just—”

“Mommy!” 

Glimmer and Bow shifted away. Adora immediately beamed at the sound of the new voice. She put her cup on the counter and crouched down. Cyrus wrapped his arms around her neck tightly as she stood back up. “What’s up, little prince? Mama got tired of carrying you?” Adora pressed a kiss against his temple as he pressed his face into the warmth of her neck. He nodded against her shoulder. “Aw, _now_ you want your strong mommy, huh? Not much of a mama’s boy when her noodle arms get tired of carrying you after ten minutes, hm?” 

Glimmer snorted, and Bow coughed to mask his amusement. 

“She’d strangle you if she heard you say that,” Glimmer smirked, looking over to Catra. 

Adora laughed. “Pfft. With her noodle arms? Fat chance.” 

The sound of her laughter momentarily grabbed Catra’s attention. She narrowed her eyes at Adora knowingly—she was using her mom-senses. Adora gave her an innocent smile in return. Catra scrutinized her for a moment, but the corners of her lips twitched like she was holding back a smile. She shook her head, then made a small motion with her hands and pointed to Cyrus before returning to her conversation.

“Well, that’s my cue, guys. It’s past Cyrus’ bedtime. I should put him to sleep now. He’s exhausted.”

“Oh, of course! He did have a lot of presents to open today, didn’t he?” Bow leaned close and kissed the back of Cyrus’ head. “Goodnight, buddy! Sleep tight. Night, Adora. Love you both.”

“You know I’ll be right back, right?” Adora asked. 

Glimmer rolled her eyes as she stood on the tips of her toes to press a goodnight kiss on Cyrus’ cheek. “Yeah, right. You always go to put Cyrus to sleep and never come back. I don’t blame you. He’s so cuddly I don’t think I’d be able to slip away either.”

Adora smiled sheepishly. 

“Don’t worry,” Glimmer said earnestly. “The party’s dying down. We’ll just stay for a little longer to help Catra clean up, and we’ll be on our way. We won’t keep her from you for too long. I know you can’t sleep without her.” She smirked. 

Adora blushed but gave her thanks. “I love you both so much. Goodnight, guys. Thank you so much for coming.”

Bow and Glimmer gave her one-armed hugs, mindful of the boy in her arms. 

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Adora. Thank you for having us. We love you guys. We’ll see you again before New Years’.” Glimmer gave Cyrus one more small kiss and then placed one on Adora’s cheek. 

Bow couldn’t resist giving Adora another tight hug. “Happy Christmas Eve. Thanks again, and since we won’t see you tomorrow, Merry Christmas! Have fun with the in-laws.”

Adora shook her head, but she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “Merry Christmas, you two.” 

“This conversation isn’t over!” Glimmer called out playfully as Adora walked away.

Adora grumbled something beneath her breath, but frantically retracted her statement with an apology, telling Cyrus not to repeat it or tell his mama. If Cyrus picked up any colorful language from her, she’d surely have her head. 

Bow and Glimmer laughed, getting even louder at the scowl Adora sent them before she disappeared onto the second floor. 

“She’s gonna make a move tomorrow,” Glimmer announced as she took a swig of her cup.

“Yep.” Bow picked up Adora’s empty cup and tossed it into the garbage with a shake of his head. “She has to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be Catra's moms coming over for Christmas!


End file.
